


A Good Chance To Shut Up

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Modification, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, Finger Sucking, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Semi Public Sex, Shopping Spree, Spit As Lube, Teasing, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Keith just wanted to get a nice new outfit for the festival they were headed to soon. But of course Lance wouldn't let him get away that easily.





	A Good Chance To Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: [fenfyre](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)

It had taken Keith all but ten minutes to decide on an outfit. A quick stroll through the store, a choice of dark skinny jeans and band shirts he tried on in the dressing room and he was done, picking the combination he liked best. He also picked a red and black plaid shirt he could just wear around his waist during the day and throw on for the later acts. Or maybe give to his boyfriend. He sure wouldn’t miss the headliners because Lance got cold and whiny after sundown.  
  
Thinking of Lance Keith slid the curtain to the side and poked his head out of the dressing room, peering over at the adjacent one currently occupied by said boyfriend.  
“Lance?”, he asked and got an answering little grunt. “I’m done. How about you?”  
“Already?”, Lance called back, scandalized. Of course. Spending less than two hours to pick an outfit was beyond him for sure. “Show me!”  
  
Keith hesitated for a moment, looking around for employees or other shoppers. When he only found a handful of people browsing the selection and minding their own business at the other end of the store he slipped through the curtain and over to Lance’s booth.  
“Can I come in?”  
A second later Lance threw open the curtain and squinted at him, one hand on his hip. He was wearing a tight tank top with a roaring lion print and a plain pair of shorts. With the way his brows twitched upwards he wasn’t too convinced of Keith’s choice.  
  
“That’s it?”  
Keith crossed his arms, feeling oddly defensive all of a sudden.  
“Why? What’s … what’s wrong with it?”, he asked, brows drawing together as well and he stared at Lance for a moment. At the way his boyfriend tipped his head to the side and chewed on that plump lower lip until he shrugged.  
“I don’t know, it’s just … you wear that all the time. Skinny jeans, band shirt. Don’t you wanna pick something more … flashy?”  
  
“Flashy?” Keith’s eyes trailed behind Lance where a whole mountain of clothes was piled. He saw glimpses of leather and lace and … were those sequins? If that was what Lance meant by flashy he’d pass.  
“I like these clothes, it’s … it’s my style, okay? I’m comfortable. Besides, I think you’ll be flashy enough for the both of us.”  
Lance seemed to contemplate that for a moment, looking at Keith and then himself, turning to regard his current outfit in the mirror.  
  
“Not in this...”, he hummed. “Gimme a second.” The next moment the curtain was shut again and Keith heard the rustling of clothes.  
“What are you doing?”, he asked, looking around again but still finding no one close to the changing rooms.  
“I’m trying something else, duh”, Lance answered, his voice a little muffled. “Gotta step it up if I have to carry your dead weight.”  
“Hey!”  
“It’s fine, I’m used to being the fashion icon while you do your grungy teen thing...”  
“ _Lance_ , don’t make me come in there.”  
  
But there was no need to when Lance pulled the curtain open again. He was wearing a pair of deep red shorts now, lacy fabric sewn into the high slits at the sides, revealing a good portion of tan thighs between delicate patterns. The black shirt showed off a sliver off stomach and yes, there were the sequins, decorating a colourful print of two cherries and making them sparkle.  
“How’s that for flashy?”, Lance asked, twirling on the spot to show off the tight fit of the shorts, how they clung to his perky little ass. “Just a bit of body glitter and I’m set...”  
  
“Lance, it’s a music festival, not a pride parade.”  
Besides, Keith wasn’t quite sure if he could stare at that cute ass all weekend and keep his fingers from wandering, especially with the teasing amount of skin revealed by the outfit.  
“Same difference”, Lance shrugged, looking over his shoulder to regard his backside in the mirror. “I can be cute and gay anywhere I want. What ya gonna do, call the police?”  
“What, I’m … you’re not even gay!”  
  
Lance groaned and rolled his eyes, cocking his hip to the side.  
“It’s an umbrella term, okay? Stay there.”  
With that the curtain was shut and Keith left on his own again while Lance probably shimmied out of the shorts and into whatever else he found sifting through the mountain of untried clothes.  
  
“Alright, what about this?”  
Lance shamelessly threw open the curtain again, not a care in the world about who besides Keith could see him, even though at least a little more decency would have been nice because the picture Lance made managed to make even Keith blush. And he’d seen that boy naked before.  
  
The shorts were even tinier this time, so tight that Keith couldn’t help but wonder how on earth Lance had managed to wiggle into them. They were a washed-out grey, the edges frayed, high waisted and closing with a row of shiny buttons. The shirt seemed pretty normal at first, a v neck in a deep ocean blue that made Lance’s eyes pop. But when he twirled, hips swaying hypnotically, Lance revealed the back of the shirt, cut open and tied into pretty ribbons and patterns, revealing the elegant slope of Lance’s back, the dip of his spine.  
  
Keith sucked in a deep breath and met Lance’s eyes in the mirror, a sexy smirk spreading across his boyfriend’s lips.  
“Right?”, Lance purred and shook his ass again. Keith swallowed.  
“That, uh...”, he managed, licking his lips. “That does look … nice...”  
Lance gave a happy hum and turned around again, eyes darting through the shop like he was planning something. Before Keith could react Lance had grabbed him by the collar and hauled him into the changing room, curtain whipping shut behind them.  
  
“So, I love the shorts...”, Lance purred, arms snaking around Keith’s shoulders as he rubbed their bodies together. “They make my ass look amazing...”  
Keith nodded, dazed, one of his hands wandering down to grab a handful of that gorgeous ass.  
“Not so sure about the shirt though. I need your opinion...”  
The next moment Lance had pulled away from him and started to wiggle out of the shirt, revealing the flat planes of his tan stomach until he finally pulled it over his head, showing off his pierced nipples, barbells glinting invitingly.  
  
“No touching”, Lance smirked as he threw the shirt aside and reached for another with a pattern of big flowers in hues of blue, green and purple. Keith was sceptic at first but that vanished when Lance had slipped into the shirt. It was a loose fit, flowing easily around Lance’s slim body and, most importantly, it was cropped.  
Keith growled, fingers twitching to reach out and wrap around that tiny waist Lance was showing off with a happy grin.  
  
“I think dancing might be more fun in this one. Less worrying I’ll get caught on someone’s piercings...”, he chuckled and twirled, swaying his hips as he backed up into Keith and pressed that perfect ass against him, rubbing. Keith could see that pretty smirk in the mirror.  
“No touching”, Lance reminded him and threw his long arms back to run his fingers through Keith’s dark hair, slotting their bodies together perfectly.  
“You like this one too, huh?”, Lance continued, holding Keith’s gaze in the mirror as he kept moving his hips in more and more sexual ways. “Like the thought of showing me off to everyone? Seeing me dance and watching my tight ass, knowing there’s hundreds of others wanting to get a piece of this? And being the one to fuck me through the floor at the end of the night?”  
  
That was it. Keith could only take so much and Lance in tiny shorts and a crop top, rubbing up against him, talking filth? It was a wonder he’d managed to hold on this long.  
Without wasting another second Keith grabbed Lance’s hip with one hand and a wrist with the other, shoving his boyfriend forward. Lance gave a strangled little yelp, hands slapping against the mirror.  
“Keith”, he panted, surprise and heat dripping from his lips. “I … I said...”  
No touching? Please, Keith knew what Lance looked like when he didn’t want to be touched. This was the opposite of it. Eyes wide and burning, hips still rolling back into his…  
  
“You said you wanted me to fuck you through the floor. Why wait?”, he rumbled right into Lance’s ear and felt his boyfriend _melt_. “Dirty, little tease...”  
He watched Lance bite his lip against a moan,  then his head fell back against Keith’s shoulder, eyelids drooping.  
Keith let the hand that had been holding onto Lance’s hip wander up, gliding under the cute shirt until he found a nipple that quickly hardened under the brush of his fingertips. He played with it for a while, tugging on the little nub and flicking against the piercing, listening intently to the stifled moans he pulled from his boyfriend. He’d gotten exquisitely sensitive after getting them pierced. Keith was in love with it.  
  
But he was also painfully hard from Lance’s teasing so after he’d played with both nipples for a while he let his hand wander down again to open the shiny buttons of the shorts.  
Lance whimpered.  
“W-wait...”, he whispered, squirming, and tipped his head forward to meet Keith’s gaze in the mirror again. “You … you wanna do it? _Here_?”  
Keith hummed, ran his hand up and down the front of Lance’s shorts, finding him rock hard and making him shudder.  
“You want to stop?”, he rumbled, rubbing harder and pressing his hips forward, grinding his own straining cock against Lance’s ass.  
  
“Sh-shit...”, Lance gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth. He looked beautiful, flushed and wide eyed, staring at Keith with a tiny spark of hesitation but mostly simmering lust in his eyes. After a few breathless moments he pulled the hand away again. “ Okay. But be quick...”  
Keith hummed his agreement and pressed his lips against Lance’s warm neck, fingers continuing their quest to get rid of the shorts as much as they’d need to.  
“And you be quiet”, he warned, knowing very well how _loud_ his boyfriend could get. Then he finally managed to pry away the shorts and moved to shove down Lance’s underwear as well when his fingers found soft, lacy fabric.  
  
Keith looked up, one eyebrow raised, and regarded the picture in the mirror: Baby blue lace panties stretching over Lance’s hard cock, a damp spot forming around the head.  
“You shopping for those as well?”, he rumbled, barely able to hold back at the sight but Lance bit his lip and shook his head.  
“G-god no”, he panted. “You don’t try on underwear … that’s so unhygienic. They’re mine.”  
Keith couldn’t help but let out another rumble at that, reaching up to push his fingers between Lance’s lips and revelling at the feeling of his boyfriend eagerly sucking them in, laving his tongue across them and coating them in spit.  
  
“You planned this”, Keith grinned and watched Lance’s eyelids flutter innocently, hips grinding back into his. “My perfect little slut...”  
Lance shuddered and a tiny moan escaped him, muffled by Keith’s fingers slowly fucking into his mouth.  
“Think you’re still loose enough from this morning?”  
A soundless shrug as Lance spread his legs wider, as wide as the shorts still clinging to his thighs allowed him, bowed his spine and canted his hips upward in a lewd invitation.  
“Yeah”, Keith murmured back and pulled his slick fingers from between Lance’s lips. “Let’s find out..”  
  
It turned out that Lance was still very much loose, suspiciously so, but Keith had not enough capacity to wonder about that when he watched two, then three spit-slick fingers slide into Lance’s hole with impossible ease.  
  
“Get on with it”, Lance panted after barely a minute of prep, wiggling his ass invitingly, the pretty lace panties shoved to the side so Keith could reach his hole.  
“You sure?”, Keith asked, still mesmerized by Lance swallowing him up. “I don’t have any lube. Or condoms. I can just…”  
But Lance shook his head. Vehemently.  
“Don’t leave me hanging like that, man. You get crazy wet anyway, add some spit ‘n we’re good to go.”  
  
Keith still hesitated for a moment longer. It wasn’t like they never did it without condoms, had gotten tested and everything. Lance could take him without lube, had done so before, whining to be fucked with only spit and precome to ease the burn.  
And Lance was right. They’d come this far. Might as well pull through and kick “fuck in a dressing room” off the bucket list.  
So he opened his pants with a relieved sigh and pulled out his dick, already oozing precome that he spread around with a few tight strokes before spitting into his hand to make the slide even slicker.  
  
“Come on, come on”, Lance whined and Keith grit his teeth.  
“Shut up”, he hissed and clapped the hand not currently busy stroking himself over his boyfriend’s lips, muffling his impatient begging.  
The he positioned himself at Lance’s loose entrance and the next second he was slipping inside, choking back satisfied grunts as the tight heat clamped down around him. Not too tight to slide deeper though, and soon he was buried completely inside, hips resting against that perky little ass he loved so much.  
  
“Still good?”, he whispered, giving Lance time to adjust as their eyes met in the mirror. His boyfriend gave a shaky nod.  
“Good. Be quiet now. Don’t wanna get caught, do you?”  
Lance shivered and moaned, moving his hips back against Keith’s in a way that made him wonder if maybe the thought of being found like this was turning Lance on.  
That was the last straw. With a quiet sigh Keith pulled out slowly, only to shove himself back inside, making Lance whimper.  
  
He couldn’t fuck his boyfriend as hard as he wanted to, couldn’t ruin him the way he deserved. That would have been way too loud and no matter what perverted little fantasies Lance seemed to have, getting caught fucking in a dressing room was definitely _not_ how Keith wanted this to end. So they had to keep quiet.  
But apparently he didn’t even need to go as hard as he secretly wanted to make Lance melt, his boyfriend’s knees already buckling after just a few quick, shallow thrusts.  
  
Keith leaned forward to nose along Lance’s neck, one hand still clasped over pretty lips, the other holding Lance’s hips steady.  
“Wow, you’re really into this...”, he whispered, slowing down to grind deep, making sure to rub against his boyfriend’s prostate. Lance’s eyes crossed with a muffled noise. “Look at what a pretty little slut you are, bending over in a dressing room for me...”  
Keith could barely make out his own name passing over Lance’s lips but it still made his dick throb.  
  
“Bet I don’t even have to touch your cock, do I? It’s already exciting enough for you...”  
Lance shuddered again, fingers trying to claw into the flat surface of the mirror and slipping in his own sweat.  
“Please...”, he managed to force out, Keith barely catching the noise as a word through his own fingers muffling it. Damn. He’d never been able to say no to Lance when he got like this.  
So he just grumbled and let his fingers wander to Lance’s cock, straining and having soaked the front of his pretty panties completely.  
  
Lance whimpered when Keith freed his cock and picked up the pace again, fucking him steadily and jerking him with a tight grip.  
“Just cause you’re so cute when you’re begging”, he grunted, already feeling his own orgasm approaching. Good thing they’d agreed on making this quick.  
“Come with me, Lance. I’m close...”  
  
Lance nodded, bowing his spine prettily and offering himself up even more, obviously close himself with the way his eyes rolled back into his head and then he was coming, shooting sticky white ropes across Keith’s fingers until they dripped onto the carpet, some even made it all the way to splash against the mirror.  
With the way Lance was squeezing him, muscles pulling tight with his orgasm, Keith couldn’t help but tumble over the edge as well. A few more thrusts and he was done for, burying himself deep into Lance and shamelessly coming inside him, making Lance shudder and convulse even harder.  
  
For a few breaths time stopped and then everything was over, reality crashing down around their slowly cooling bodies.  
Keith pulled out, separating them and stepping back, giving them both the space they needed to pull themselves back together. There was a stretch of silence as they tried to get decent again, embarrassment creeping into the air but before it could become stifling there was a giggle.  
Lance turned around, cheeks flushed and lashes sticking together with unspilled tears, and he was giggling, managing to look innocent even with come staining his underwear and the shorts still caught around his thighs.  
  
“I think we’ll have to buy those now”, he laughed, gesturing to both their clothes, rumpled and wearing suspicious stains.  
“Yeah”, Keith nodded, smirking as he tugged himself away again and closed the button of his skinny jeans. “Pretty sure getting come on stuff means you have to pay for it...”  
Lance snorted another laugh and Keith couldn’t help but smirk.  
“But first we need to figure out how to clean that mirror … and the carpet.”


End file.
